This invention relates to a lighter than air balloon containing a lighting device. The idea of using such devices for lighting or decorative purposes is extremely old and already appears in the German patent 427,894 registered on Oct. 26, 1924.
The only figure in this German patent is reproduced in the major lines in FIG. 1 enclosed. The device comprises balloon a. having rod b. secured to a pole of the balloon corresponding to the closing system. A bulb c. is fastened to the end of the rod roughly in the middle of the balloon. A wire d. for securing and supplying the balloon is attached to the closing system.
Many other patents have since been registered for similar systems. Nevertheless, despite their long existence, these lighter than air lighting devices have not really been commercially successful. This is doubtless due to the fact that their manufacture, closing, dismantling and attachment were relatively complex.
One of the purposes of this invention is therefore to provide a lighter than air lighting device which is easy to manufacture, assemble and dismantle.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide an aerostatic lighting device which can be used for a large number of applications and supply different lighting at the cost of minimum modifications to its structure.